1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for attaching support straps to musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means for attaching support straps to musical instruments have been developed. See, for example, Cunningham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,416; Raleigh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,446; Sottile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,698; Vettel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,012; and Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,464. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Prior to the present invention, the most common method of attaching a support strap to a musical instrument was by providing the end of the support strap with a buttonhole-like aperture for coacting with a button-like member that was fixedly attached to the musical instrument. When support straps are attached to musical instruments in this manner, the support straps frequently become inadvertently disengaged from the musical instrument due to movement of the person playing the musical instrument, the condition of the support strap, etc. Such inadvertent disengagement of the support strap from the musical instrument often results in damage to the musical instrument, etc.